


All That Suffering

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Suffering

People would later blame Emmaline for Emily’s death. They hadn’t known it then. The entire thing had been a joke. A bad joke, but still a joke. They had started out laughing, joking together. 

Joking had turned to giggles, giggles turned to kissing, kissing lead down the steady slope into passionate embraces, embracing turned to caresses and licks, soft giggling moans echoing down their halls. 

They may have been fighting for women’s rights but at this time they were their own people. They were free to be girls for once. 

Nobody would see Emmaline grieve later. Nobody would ever know what had passed that night and yet, Emily’s sweet smile stayed with her.


End file.
